A Different Destiny
by KEAHI FAYE
Summary: After the stars seson a new wars starts in the furture!!!!! But something goes wrong and now the king is dead!!!Chapater two is now up and please !review it! THANKS!!! It may become R depending on if i use a lemon scence tell me what you think!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A deferent destiny  
  
Rini knew what had happened the day before but she still worried what was going to happen to her and the rest of crystal Tokyo. Tears fell from hers eyes as she could picture the event.  
  
The day before Sailor Nova had turn against Neo Queen Serenity and had started the dark war. She took over the outer planets and was attacking Jupiter.  
  
But the King (Darien) would not allow her to do any more. He had one last plan before she could destroy her world. He told Saturn to use her revolution after he had stabbed nova.  
  
"But Darien it will kill you to" said Saturn  
  
"Do what I said it's the only way to save us"  
  
"But Darien there has to be another."  
  
Darien ran into sailor nova and stabbed his sword threw her hear, her blood dripped all over Darien's hand and started to burn it. She screamed "you'll never win over us, attack."  
  
"It's too late for that. Death Reborn Revolution." Shouted Sailor Saturn  
  
As the planet was wiped out Darien didn't have enough time to get out.  
  
****Now*****  
  
Rini was still crying, why Sailor Saturn had to do this. Why didn't my mother go to war... why did everyone have to ruin her life...? She thought.  
  
Some body touched her on the shoulder. She wiped around to see Pluu's snow white face.  
  
"What" she screamed into Pluu's face.  
  
"You believe this was your mother's and Saturn's fault. My lady who is making you think this for they did there best but the other way more people would have died and you don't care. . . . I can't believe this. Your mother wishes that you will talk at the ceremony for Saturn tomorrow, but with this attitude you will say things you wish not to say to your loved ones. What do you think Princess?" Said Pluto  
  
Rini started to scream never but she stop and said calmly " I will do these for Saturn and my mother did there best."  
  
When Pluto walked away, Rini got an evil grin on her face!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********I am not tried to say Rini is evil but they don't have any other kids********** 


	2. Chapter two: The begining

**************** disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon I own the story*******************************Chapter 1 The Award ceremony********************************  
  
"I would love to tell you how much this award means to me and how much Houtra, Sailor Saturn deserves it, but I have some other thought I would like to share with you. . . You see I have known Houtra since I was a little girl she was one of my first friends and she hopefully will be my friend for the rest of my life. But you see there is just one little probably. She killed my father and your king and she deserves to die for that mistake. I know your probably thinking Oh!! However there is more my mother who is way more powerful than my father was let him go to war when she should of. I know that your think a girl of just barely 14 should not know this but when I really am thousands of years old and just look 14. So I have a plan that I dedicate to my father. The new war were I will be queen or my mother it shall begin now and not end till I get revenge for my fathers death!"  
  
Rini chanted some words and disappeared.  
  
Rini knew she would be called to her mother chamber's and happen been waiting.  
  
Once she walked into the room. She saw her mother pale white face sitting on a chair with a chair in front of it. She felt as if she was an eighteen year old girl asking to leave the place and marry a nobody and undeclared her title, but she was only fourteen and had gone against her mother. Why did she have to be so stupid to listen to the anger and to Daven. Oh!!  
  
"Rini, I want to now. . ." started Serenity But Rini but in  
  
"you don't deserve to now any thing the war begins now and I get who comes to my side and its getting closer to half ever day. Though you can't stand it. I don't ever want to see your face again you disgust me"  
  
Rini stood up to run out but her mother gabbed her shoulder.  
  
Rini spun around and socked her in the stomach with such force the queen fell to the ground and started to cry. "You were all ways such a baby."  
  
Screeched Rini as she ran out of the door.  
  
****************a few minutes later*************************************** Houtra came running in as soon as she heard.  
  
The queen screamed "is it going to live or not"  
  
" I am not sure but we will have to get it out now" said Hotura when the baby came out it was very small and was a preemie.  
  
"can I heal it, so it can grow up soon and live." The queen nodded yes and Hotura began to heal it grew up in here arms untill it was the size and the intelligence of a two year old.  
  
When she was only an hour old.  
  
"What is your baby girl's name" said Hotura  
  
" I don't know but I think it is time to end the tradition." "oh" "we shall call her . . ."  
  
************************************************************************ End of chapter! And I have to go hope you like it and the little section before this was an opening or prologue any was that it for to night oh! Oh! the pains please review !!!!~ 


End file.
